A Love that Never Should Have Happened
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max has a secret, its something that at first wished she had never done but now she's happy that it happened. Some FAX not a lot though... maybe... Dylan is involved for a little bit of the story but not much. This is a taboo topic so there's that.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that came to me in the middle of class one day. It's kind of a taboo topic but whatever. Also my E key on my computer doesn't like to work unless I jam it down so yeah, I need a new laptop…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything copyrighted.**

This is the beginning of a tragic story that has a not so tragic ending. This story is about me, a girl who made a mistake, a girl who was scared and alone. The most important reason that I was in this position, the mistake I made –well a mistake two of us made, it brought me to be scared and alone, even though I still had the support of my mother.

Looking back on that day, I don't know if I would want to change it. I know back then I wished I could go back and change it. I wished back then I could have stopped it from happening… but I couldn't and I'm happy I couldn't go back.

This is a story of a love that should have never happened…

**1 Year Before…**

I stood at my locker with shaky hands pressed to my stomach, but then I started feeling sick so my hands dropped to my sides as I waited. Waiting for my life to change, even though it had already changed; waiting to find out if he really card for me and would stay with me, caring and loving me.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dylan asked, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"I-I…" Stuttering I looked around and handed him a bag showing it to him.

"Wha-what? How?" Dylan shoved the bag back into my hands.

"I don't know…" I held back the tears forming.

"Who else have you been with?!" Dylan yelled, grabbing my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"No one else, only you."

"You lying whore!" Dylan slammed his fist against the locker right next to my head, causing me to flinch. "This is all your fault! You cheated; I know you did!" I started crying as he walked away from me leaving me alone with a mistake I couldn't undo.

Sinking to my knees, I cried violently into my hands not caring who saw me…

As I continued to cry, I felt my body being lifted and carried. Through blurry eyes, Iggy's face formed. Iggy was closed enough to me I called him my brother. He didn't know… I wanted Dylan to be the first to know, then my mom. Too bad she heard me crying in my bedroom and when she walked in she knew.

I was set in Iggy's car and waited for him to get in the driver's seat.

"Are you stable enough to tell me what's wrong?" Iggy asked looking at me quickly as he drove.

"Dylan broke up with me…" I answered, Iggy slammed on the brakes.

"What?!" He looked at me after pulling over. "Why?" I let out a sob as I handed him the clear plastic bag. "Oh Max…" Iggy pulled me into a hug where I began to sob violently again. "Does your mom know?" I nodded, "What are you going to do?" I shrugged and spoke into his shoulder.

"I don't know, I'm going to have them baby but I don't know if I'll keep it or not."

"Is your mom going to help you?" I nodded again, "Want me to stay with you tonight?" I nodded yet again.

**A/N:**

**So I need some help. I need some baby names/gender, so if you guess could drop some names in the reviews that'd be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really need baby names and a gender. So please review with those or a PM.**

I was about a month a long now and still not showing, then again I'm not sure how long it takes for someone to start showing. Iggy had stayed with me through this past month or so but I still felt alone. No matter how many people were around me I still was alone. I was alone in this pregnancy and I'll be alone raising this child… if I keep it…

When I started walking down the hall that my locker was at I saw there was someone trying to get into my locker. This would be normal but I didn't have a locker partner. I was one of the lucky ones in a school full of people having to share a locker with someone.

"Um, that's my locker." I spoke quietly and the male turned to face me.

"Yeah, it's mine too I guess…" He handed me the paper that held his schedule and locker.

"That combination is wrong." He gave me a confused look so I unlocked the lock. "I would always have to make someone else open it for me. So one day I got fed up with it and brought my own from home." I took one of my pens out of my backpack. "My name's Max by the way."

"F-Nick, what year are you?" Nick handed me his schedule again and I crossed off the old combination writing the new one above it.

"I'm a senior and thankful for it, what about you?" My hand instantly went to my stomach without me even realizing.

"Same,"

"I'll clean out my things from your half of the locker after school." He nodded hanging his backpack.

Nick walked away carrying a black binder with a matching black notebook. In my head I was finally processing that he was new.

I started walking to class with my feeling of loneliness encasing me.

**3 Weeks Later**

Nick and I were becoming close friends; he even became friends with Iggy which was even better. Although Nick still didn't know about my situation yet, which he probably won't for a while… at least until I start showing.

Dylan gave me dirty looks still and was constantly texting me, harassing me. I just ignored it and prayed it would stop and he'd just leave me alone. When I was with Nick I left less alone which is always nice, especially now; just fear that he'll leave when he finds out…

**So these chapters are gonna be short but I'm trying to slowly bring myself back to writing.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES FOR A BABY AND A GENDER. I CAN'T COMEUP WITH ANY. THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH MY CAPS LOCK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back and my computer key is still jammed. So like fuck my life.**

Fang, or Nick, was coming over today and I was going to tell him both secrets. The first one wasn't as scary to tell him but it was still terrifying. Now the second one, that one is the one I'll possibly lose by best friend over.

I was about three months into the pregnancy so I had my first doctor's appointment tomorrow. I didn't want to know the gender of the baby, because it'll just make it harder if I choose that it'd be better if the baby got put up for adoption.

My mom told me that I should start to show this month and she was right. I have to borrow sweat shirts from Iggy, even though I'm not showing very much.

"Ready?" Fang asked as I pulled my backpack from our locker.

"Yup," My hands started to sweat as we walked out to his car.

We walked into my house with my mom greeting us by the stairs with chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for both of us. She hugged me knowing what I was about to tell Fang.

Fang and I sat on my bed and I buried my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked rubbing my back.

"I need to tell you something…" my voice shook and I felt tears come to my yes; one tear spilling out.

"What is it?" I looked at him more tears falling down.

"Please don't think poorly of me…" My voice broke.

"I could never do that." Fang pulled me into his arms and I let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant…" Fang held m tighter as I sobbed.

"Oh Max," Fang sat stroking my hair as I cried on his shoulder. "Who's helping you through all this?"

"Just my mom, I mean Iggy knows and stays over whenever I've had a bad day."

"Who's the father?" There's the question I didn't really want.

"Dylan Gunther-Hagen."

"I will help you through this. I mean, I don't know what to do but will find out what I can do to help."

"Thank you," I looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem," He took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?" I asked

"I kind of, um, like you." He then added quickly, "But it's totally okay if you don't feel the same way."

"I feel the same way…" I smiled and so did he. "But I don't think dating with me being the way I am right now is the best idea."

"I totally agree with that; maybe after you have the baby." I nodded in agreement. "So, do you know the gender?"

"No, my first appointment is tomorrow, but I don't think I want to know the gender." Fang nodded and handed me a cookie, which I took biting into it immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I suck at remembering to upload on time… Yeah, I'm sorry…**

Fang, Iggy and I hung out basically every day. Both of them took care of me and lent me their hoodies, which I gladly used. They even went shopping with me to get clothes that would actually fit. Shopping basically sucks right now… but I guess that's what I get.

My mom pulled me out of school last week so she could homeschool me. Homeschooling wasn't half bad either, other than the fact I'm going to miss prom. But it's not like I'd be able to fit the dress I had bought in July.

The baby was healthy so that's good, I haven't thought about names. Anytime it'd come up in my head I refused to think about it and concentrated on something else. Fang and Iggy have tried multiple times to get me to think about a name. They would give "subtle" hints of how I should name the baby Jeffery or Nick if it's a boy. You'd think they would figure out I know what they're doing, I mean they haven't even bothered to give me and girl names. How dumb do they think I am? Wait, don't answer that…

"Where's my favorite friend that has a bun in the oven?" I heard Iggy call out.

"I thought I was your favorite friend!" Fang's voice carried up the stairs.

"I didn't know you also have a bun or buns cooking." I said coming out of my room placing a hand on Fang's stomach, which is rock hard, might I add.

"Touché," Fang then put both of his warm hands on my stomach. "I hope you have quadruplets." Fang smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Pound sign rude!" Iggy hip bumped Fang out of the way. "The correct thing to say is, I hope they drug you to make it the least painful they can, so you can have your quadruplets high as a motherfucker." I frowned at Iggy and he kissed my cheek, ruffled my hair, and skipped into my room.

"I'm _not _having quadruplets. I'm having one child." Fang and I followed Iggy into my room and sat on the bed.

"So where's the newest baby picture?" Fang asked, I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture of Mom, me and my very obvious baby bump. "Not what I meant, but nice picture."

"Thanks, and I don't have one. The doctor said that if I looked at it, I might be able to find out the gender, so we didn't get one." I answered

"Lame," Fang flopped back on the bed pulling me with him. Iggy looked at us, wiggled his eyebrows at me then lay back on the other side of me.

"I'm hungry," Iggy complained sighing loudly.

"You know where the kitchen is; go make your own food." I said looking at him.

"But I don't wanna. Why isn't your mom here to make us cookies?"

"Because she has a job outside of teaching her pregnant teenage daughter." Iggy huffed and sat up.

"Fine, I'm getting food," He pointed at Fang and I, "No, I will not get you anything and no baby-making." Fang laughed softly and I rolled my eyes.


End file.
